Love Over Fence
by I.E.D.E
Summary: A Vocaloid Songfic. i technically don't own the plot but tried my best to write it. Ikarishipping.
1. Prisoner

Prisoner

**Another songfic. I hope this one; you won't think it as lame. This is kinda related to a fanfic I'm planning to write. I don't own the most of the plot. Sorry if you were waiting for the new chapter in Master Squad but I needed to fresh up my mind with a short fanfic.**

**Kagamine Len-Prisoner**

Paul sat down at the field, staring outside the tall fence, which was made to prevent him and rest of the people from escaping. Why was he here? He doesn't know. How long had he been here? He doesn't know that either, but he knows that at least for 3 years, since he was now 13. The day he was sent to this place was a Friday in March when he was about 9. He couldn't believe that he didn't even know his own age back then. He was waiting. He smiled at the thought of the girl. He opened the paperplane that she sent. 'I was thinking about you in my room. I can see where we meet from the window. Sometimes, when the weather is nice, I can see you sitting. I always wonder what you are thinking. See you next time.' The letter said. He loved it. Every word she sent was always lovely like a poem.

He waited until he saw a figure of a blue haired girl running toward him. His face brightened as he ran toward to the fence. They could see each other but they couldn't talk to each other because they will get electrified and die. Even if he survives, he will get death penalty, so he didn't went to near the fence. The girl smiled at him. He smiled as well as he flew the paperplane over the fence. He saw her catching it. The girl smiled as she opened the plane and read it. She wrote something back at the back of the plane and flew it to him. Unfortunately, the plane touched the fence and burnt down into ash. Paul frowned and then saw the girl's apologetic look. He smiled, to say it's okay. The girl smiled.

He had lost the hope to live, but the planes she sent to him were now his hope for him. Every day, he dreamt of going outside and spending his days next to the blue haired girl. This was his only hope from all the abuse and lack from freedom. Thinking about her made it feel all fine and okay. He smiled as he hid the planes under the pillow. He always hid his letters down there and read them every day over and over under the moonlight, squeezing through the wall. It told him the girl's daily life and how she wanted to stay with him. Paul fell asleep, smiling happily. Knowing that he will never be free, but still happy.

Paul had always thought that his perfect days won't end. It was a nice sunny day when he received the letter. Inside the plane was, 'I'm sorry but I have to leave off to somewhere. I guess this is good bye.' He fell on his knees. When he looked up, the girl was already gone. He felt tears streaming down his cheek. He indeed cried before. When he got abused too much, when he realized that his parents were gone. He cried, but not this much. He had thought that every single bitterness in his life can be turned into joy because of her. He felt his future shining after meeting the girl, he doesn't even know the name. Now, it was all gone… and he can't even chase her or call her to stay, because of the fence between them.

He fell asleep with the letters in his arms. He slept silently until few generals came and woke him up. The one with the highest rank took away his letters. He laughed. He insulted Paul. Paul wanted to attack him but other soldiers were grabbing him. The general laughed and started to rip the letters. Paul suddenly felt something in him. It felt like time had just stopped. When he realized what he had done, it was too late. When Paul looked around, he only saw the general beneath him, bleeding. He screamed. He then was dragged off to somewhere.

He knew where he was going. He knew that he will die soon. He knew that it was all done. He had no feeling left in this world. But he felt his mind shouting something. 'What?' He asked. 'I want to stay.' It said. 'No. This people will treat me in a worse way.' He answered, while still dragged by the soldiers. 'But what about the girl?' Paul realized that if he die, he will no longer see the girl. He was now scared. Then the soldiers shoved him inside a dark chamber. He turned to face the light. The last light he will be able to see. 'I want to see her!' His mind shouted. Paul screamed. He was crying as well. He wanted to see the girl for the last time.

He lied down on the floor. The moments he had spent with her flashed before his eyes. He felt a tear drop roll down his cheek. The letters, what she gave him was like the rations. Tonly hope in his life. He knew that they live on a different world but he tried his best to grab her. Now it was all useless. Then he sat up. He started to slam the door. "Please let me talk to her! Please! This is the last time! Please let me!" He cried out as he pounded on the door. The only answer he got was his echo. He cried. "PLEASE! LET ME TALK TO HER!" He felt a sudden pain in his heart. He then realized he had no time. He slammed the door until he can't, due to sudden drain of his strength. His pounding got slower and slower every second. He banged the door until his arm dropped to the floor along with his whole body.

A pool of tear drops were formed near his face. "At least tell me her name." he whispered, weakly then closed his eyes. The dream he had was the best dream he ever had.

**All the questions you have in this fic will be answered on the next chapter. Please review!**


	2. Paperplane

Paperplane

**Sorry for being so late**

**Kagamine Rin-Paperplane**

**Dawn's POV**

I was sitting at the bed in the hospital. I opened one of the paperplanes sent by the boy over the fence. He had asked me about the daily life I'm having. I wrote on a sheet of paper, I play with my friends and read books. Truth to be told, I don't have any friends except for him and I can't read any books, since I'm stuck in Room 12. I suddenly had a pain in my heart and I grasped it. I panted as my father came in. "Dawn, are you okay?" He asked. I nodded, and dad soon brought my doctor. I stared out the window, I could see the place where father works.

I snuck out of the hospital and slowly walked over to the fence. The boy was waiting for me. He smiled brightly at me. I flew the plane over the fence and saw the boy grab it. His face looked like a sun as he read my letter. I smiled at him. He was the only one who understood me. Even though I don't know his name, I was happy.

He flew a plane toward me. I grabbed it. I waved him good bye and walked back to the hospital. My pace slowed down as each step I took and I felt another pain in my leg and fell down. Luckily, one of the nurses saw me and brought me to my room. The doctor was scolding me for going out of the hospital without saying any words when my father came in. he snatched the letter and read it. I tried to retrieve it back but instead he ripped it and threw it in the trash can. Why did he hate the boy so much? Why?

I sat at the hospital bed, my heart pounding at the thought of him. His smile made me happy… I wonder how he's doing. I wanted to get out of the bed, so I tried my best to stand up, but my legs didn't obliged. My legs stumbled down to the ground. I suddenly felt there weren't any enough time for me. I crawled up to my bed and grabbed a paper and wrote down my words of farewell.

I tried my best and reached to my father's work. He was waiting for me. I flew him the plane. As he read it, he looked shocked. He looked up at me, as I waved at him and I turned to hide my tears. Then I heard him. "Please come back! I'll be waiting for you no matter how long it will take for you to come back!" he cried out. I wiped my tears, slightly turned toward him and nodded. I cried on my way to the hospital….

**Normal POV**

Dawn was getting worse and worse every second. Dawn now couldn't breathe by herself and was using a respirator. Her father was looking at her, leaning on to the door frame. He knew that she was going out to see the boy and he thought that if it wasn't for him, Dawn wouldn't go out and the situation would have been better. He felt anger. It was that boy's fault that his daughter was dying.

Dawn's father walked out of the hospital and then headed to his work. He dressed up formal and then walked to the boy's room, followed by few soldiers. He opened the boy's room door and ordered the soldiers to grab him. The boy screamed. The father grabbed the paper plane and ripped it as he laughed. That fool had really thought that he could get along with his daughter! The boy's eyes were blank and then before the father knew it, he was on the ground, getting beat up mercilessly by his prisoner. The soldiers separated them and brought him out of the room. Satisfied, the father went out of the room.

**Dawn's POV**

Few months had passed since I last saw him. I felt no feelings on my legs. I stared out at the prison and thought about him. Maybe I should've told him. Maybe I should have not acted strong in front of him. I felt regret I wanted to run to where he was but I couldn't; my legs now don't work at all. I felt tears streaming down.

Now I knew that time was running out. I was lying down at the bed, respirator was on my mouth, I stared at the last plane my father didn't throw away. I wanted to grab it so I reached out. I couldn't. It was out of my reach. I cried and I heard beeping sound fade away, and then darkness gulped me.

I looked around and I was at the place where I first met him. Was I dreaming? But it felt so real. It can't be a dream, where am I? I looked around and saw the fence was gone. The thing that had separated us had disappeared. I walked in and saw him. "I told you I'll be waiting for you." He said as he smiled.

**The plot, I don't own. This song is one of the 3 tragedies of Kagamine. As I said, I don't own anything here and please review!**


End file.
